Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable game player, portable multimedia devices, or the like, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. The speakers can be categorized into long stroke speakers and short stroke speakers according to stroke lengths of voice coils in the speakers.
A related long stroke speaker includes a vibration system, a magnetic system, and a holder for holding the vibration system and the magnetic system. The vibrating system includes a membrane and a voice coil connected to the membrane for driving the membrane to vibrate and produce sound. The membrane may need to vibrate with a great vibration amplitude due to the long stroke of the voice coil, however, the membrane may merely endure a limited vibration amplitude in practice due to a single periphery configuration thereof. Moreover, the great vibration amplitude of the membrane may cause the vibrating system to suffer undesired swinging. Accordingly, an acoustic performance of the long stroke speaker is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.